


Recovery

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, War, alex is having a tough time, reader is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Returning from war is hard. Even for Alex Summers.





	

**Before**

He put on a tough guy exterior, but in reality, Alex Summers was one of the sweetest guys on the planet. Alex was fiercely devoted and protective of his loved ones. Over the years that you knew him, you figured out the (not so well hidden) truth. 

Alex’s mutation had put him through a lot. When it developed, he found himself in solitary, happier to be away where he couldn’t hurt anyone. Then when he finally let himself grow close to people, they either died or turned against him. 

Well, not all of them. Charles, Hank, and you never left him. After Cuba, he let himself get close again, and that time, it didn’t come back to haunt him. He fell in love with you. And eventually, with you holding his hand, he went back home. 

Scott was barely four at that point, attaching right away to his older brother. Those were the days when you saw him the happiest. Reconciled with his parents and spending time with a little brother who was becoming more devoted every single day. 

Though you could never fully convince Hank that it was true, Alex was a huge romantic. He would sneak up behind you while you were reading or watching TV or something and kiss you. He would cook you dinner when you had a rough day. 

He would pick you up and carry you upstairs and throw you on the bed for cuddles or often something more intimate. While you slept, he would wrap his arms tightly around you and hold you in a safe and warm embrace. 

When you two were called back to the school for the occasional mission, you two were the unstoppable team. You kept each other and the world safe. 

Then the letter came. 

Alex had been drafted. He was being forced off to Vietnam to fight for his country. 

You read it with shaking hands, and cried off and on for the following few days. Alex however, put on a brave face, determined to enjoy the time he had left with you and his family. He held you closer and more often in the last days before his deployment. 

“You’ll write?” You asked, with a smile despite the tears on your face. People from all over bustled about the airport around you. None of them noticed the little bubble of sad that was Alex’s goodbye party. 

“Of course.” He replied, just barely holding himself together. 

Scott tugged on his brother’s sleeve, still too young to fully grasp the situation. Alex lifted the child up easily and looked at him seriously. 

“Hey little man. Can you take care them while I’m gone?” Alex asked, tickling his brother. The little boy just nodded, giving the soldier a hug. 

Alex hugged his mother and even got a rare embrace from his father, both parents wishing him luck. They took Scott over to one of the big windows so that you and Alex could have some semblance of privacy. 

“I love you, so, so much.” You managed to say through the lump in your throat. 

He pulled you in for a crushing hug, kissing your forehead. 

“I love you too.” He said, touching the pocket where he had put a picture of you to bring with him. 

“Come back to me, okay? Because if you die, I swear to to god I will kill you.” You said, a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

He chuckled. “Yes ma’am.” 

With hands on either side of your face, he kissed you long and hard. You kissed back, trying to memorize the moment and how it felt. The boarding announcement pulled the two of you apart. 

“Alex-please don’t go.” You pleaded uselessly. He pressed one more kiss to your lips. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He grabbed his bag, turned and left you for the war. 

 

**After**

The day Alex came home was one of the best days of your life. The first thing he did after walking in the door was to scoop you up and kiss you. 

“I missed you so much.” He said, his forehead resting against yours. 

You smiled at him. “I love you Alex Summers.” 

He marveled at how much Scott had grown and gave smiles where necessary. You could tell that something was wrong. Everything since leaving your side seemed forced, as if he was playing a part. 

At first, you assumed he was just readjusting. But when things got worse, you knew you couldn’t kid yourself any longer. 

The smiles that once came easily to him were gone. In their place were frowns and when he would smile, it was like someone had glued it on haphazardly. 

He saw his family only when obligated to; on holidays and birthdays. The little romantic surprises that made you smile disappeared. 

More often than not, you would sleep alone in the bed you once shared. Alex spent sleepless nights on the couch with a glass of whiskey in the dark, trying to relive the scenes that plagued his nightmares. 

When he did join you in the bed, he seemed to see it like a chore, keeping the physical contact with you to a minimum. 

You took it all in stride. Helping him where you could and trying not to give in to your own sadness. It felt like he’d never come home at all. It was like a whole different person had returned in his place. 

Several times you approached him with suggestions for therapists and programs for veterans. He would just brush you off with an ‘I’m fine’ and walk away. 

At some point, you had to stop putting up with it. 

After a nearly silent dinner, you were washing dishes when the stem of your wine glass slipped out of your grasp. It hit the tile floor and shattered loudly. 

Upstairs, you heard fast footsteps and a loud bump. Forgetting the dishes, you hurried up the stairs and into your bedroom. Alex was on the floor at the foot of the bed. His knees were curled up to his chest and his hands held his head. 

Having done it several times before, you approached slowly. He allowed you to sit next to him and pull him into a hug. His shoulders shook and you could feel the tears falling onto your shirt. 

Rubbing his back, and whispering reassurances, you stayed with him. Eventually, his breathing evened out and he switched who was holding whom. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered. 

You pulled away. “I love you Alex, but that was possibly the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.” 

He shook his head. “I’m...I’m a mess. You’ve been patient and kind, and I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“Look at me,” You cupped his face making him meet your gaze. “There is nothing you could do to let me down. I need you to know that you don’t have to be strong all the time. You don’t have to be brave. You can need help. I will always be here to help you, Alex.” 

He nodded, letting his tears fall again. He kissed you then, and suddenly everything felt familiar. Like maybe the healing could begin. 

“Do you still have the names of those therapists?” He asked quietly. 

You nodded, taking him by the hand and fully intending never to let go. 


End file.
